


’Tis the Season For Sharing

by Me_Meow



Series: The 12 Ships of December 2019 [4]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Apartments, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, OT3, Polyamory, Popcorn, Sleepovers, Television Watching, The 12 Ships of December 2019, Threesome - F/M/M, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21908104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Me_Meow/pseuds/Me_Meow
Summary: When Len was younger, he learned to share things with his sister. Their birthday, toys, snacks, games. But their was one thing Len couldn’t share with his sister at all. Or rather, two people he wasn’t willing to share.
Relationships: Gumi/Kagamine Len/Utatane Piko, Kagamine Len & Kagamine Rin
Series: The 12 Ships of December 2019 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1541083
Kudos: 6





	’Tis the Season For Sharing

**Author's Note:**

> This is my late story from last week! Enjoy~

When Len was younger, he learned to share things with his sister. Their birthday, toys, snacks, games. But their was one thing Len couldn’t share with his sister at all. Or rather, two people he wasn’t willing to share.

“Len!” A cheerful voice called from afar.

The boy turned and smiled as the taller figure embraced him in a tight hug. “Hey Gumi.” The blond embraced their lover back before standing on their tiptoes and pecking the former’s lips.

“What am I, a third wheeler?” A voice grumbled from behind.

Len and Gumi looked back to see the third and final member of their relationship trudged towards them. Despite their grumpy face, they looked quite happy to see their lovers.

“Aw, Pik’s,” Len cooed as he wrapped an arm around the albino. “No need to worry about being left behind.”

Gumi linked arms with Len. “Yeah! In this relationship, we share almost everything with each other.”

“You guys are so weird.” Piko grumbled, but a tiny smile was painted over his face.

Gumi put her free hand over where her heart should be. “Piko,” she said in mock offense. “If you hang out with us, you are obviously strange as well.”

Len laughed as Piko scowled in annoyance. 

“Anyways, I’m getting cold,” Len announced. “Who’s place are we going to? And if can’t be mine ’cause Rin is having a sleepover at our house.”

“My house is full of my siblings.” Gumi rolled her eyes.

“How ‘bout we go to my apartment?” Piko suggested. “I’m the only one who lives there, so we can hang out there.”

Len and Gumi both agreed, and eventually, the trio made it to the albino’s apartment where they were dressed in PJs and preparing themselves.

“Piko, I forgot, where do you keep the popcorn?” Gumi called from the kitchen as Piko exited the washroom.

“Bottom cabinet next to the fridge.” 

“Thanks.”

The trio snuggled under the blanket as  _ Arthor’s Christmas _ started playing. Len sat in the middle as Gumi sat to his right, Piko on the opposite side, their arm resting on Len’s shoulder.

Len felt a balance between them. Gumi gave off waves of warmth while Piko clashed with his cool body. In a way, it made sense.

Len was willing to give up gifts for his (barely) older sister, but one thing he couldn’t give up is his lovers.


End file.
